On a Snowy Night
by RealmOMFG
Summary: You is staying over a Chika's house one snowy night. What follows is nothing but cute light-hearted banter between girlfriends.


The fireplace crackled the sounds of sticks being burned and snapped while the warmth of it's light filled the otherwise darkened room. In front of said flame cuddled Chika Takami with her most beloved girlfriend You Watanabe. It was late into the night, outside snow fluttered gently down to earth and winds howled past tree tops. It was a cold night indeed, one where anyone would've been more than happy to be snuggling next to a cozy fire.

"What do you suppose everyone else is up to right about now?" You pondered aloud. She herself wasn't supposed to be hanging out with Chika that night. She'd planned on stopping by real quick before heading home, but the snow beat her before she had the chance to leave. Not that she minded. Of course, she'd assured the perky ginger that she'd be fine and didn't want to impose at all. But being the considerate and somewhat overbearing lover she was, Chika insisted that it wouldn't be of any imposition, and demanded You stay the night in fear she'd get sick otherwise.

"Hmm… Maybe they've all got their own cutie to cuddle with?" Probably an accurate guess. Afterall, most of Aqours had someone or another to call their date. Save for a couple of their members. In fact, Riko and Yoshiko had actually ended up together not long before Chika and You had. Which everyone had totally seen coming a mile away.

The tips of You's ears dusted a bit of light blush upon hearing that. The implication being that Chika thought she was cute. Which naturally she did. In Chika's humble opinion, anybody who didn't find the awkward little sailor girl cute was a few mikans short of a harvest. You giggled, "Oh hush, you're making me blush."

Chika smiled, before sitting up and turning to face You. "Oh? I'd like to see that. You're adorable when you get all red." A mischievous look flashed across Chika's face, an indicator that she was entering tease mode.

"Oh geez." You huffed.

Moving a hand up to You's face, Chika brushed lightly against her skin. She took a finger and scooped some of You's ashen hair behind her ear, clearing up the view of her face. "You know, it's unfair how adorable you are."

You scoffed. "Look who's talking."

"I'm flattered Watanabe, I really am. But your cuteness far exceeds my own." Chika put her hands over her heart, and dramatically swooned. "You've yousoro-ed your way into my heart, like nobody ever has before."

"Dork." But You giggled. She couldn't help it, the girl with which she sat was simply too silly for her own good.

"It's true though!" Not a lie. Chika had had a few fleeting crushes here and there. As most teenagers do. But it wasn't until she had begun developing feelings for her best friend that she truly fell for someone. She wasn't sure how to go about it once she figured it out. Would You feel the same way? What if she didn't? The two had been besties for practically their whole life. Surely simple feelings of romance wouldn't have gotten in the way of that friendship had You not returned her feelings. Even so, it had worried the young idol to think about. In the end, she'd decided to hide how she felt. Imagine her surprise when none other than You Watanabe herself had asked her on a date. She was shocked. But absolutely ecstatic. As they now sat all comfortable and snuggly by a fire, sharing in some loving banter, Chika couldn't help but thank the universe for blessing her with such a gift.

"Awe, well thanks." You booped Chika on the nose with the tip of her index finger. This caused Chika's face to scrunch up a bit, resulting in what You could only describe as diabetes inducing cuteness. "You've yousoro-ed into my heart too, then."

"Pftt." Chika chortled. "You dork."

"I think maybe the pot is calling the kettle black."

Chika shrugged, reaching out to boop You in return. " Maybe I am. But it sounds extra dorky when you say it."

You rolled her eyes though a smile spread her lips. "I don't really get it but.. I'll take your word for it." You sighed a tired sigh. The fire was still going strong and she still didn't particularly feel like getting up to take a shower or get ready for bed. But her tiredness was evident enough to catch Chika's attention.

"You seem sleepy. Wanna go ahead and get ready for bed? My mom will probably take care of dousing the fire."

You rubbed her eyes with tired hands, but shook her head no. "Nah, I'm not that sleepy." Is what she said. But the following yawn seemed to contradict that. "Besides, the fire is nice and warm. I don't wanna leave it."

"You know… my bed will probably be real warm too. Especially with us cuddling in it." Chika winked, to which You's heart couldn't help but flutter a tad bit.

It was a tempting offer, really it was. But You didn't want this moment to end. The back and forth they were sharing, the fire, the snow that glided gently down right outside the window. It was all so nice. Although… She was sure she likely wouldn't last too much longer. It was only a matter of time before tiredness overtook her desire to spend as much time as possible with her girlfriend. That said, she didn't want to give in quite yet.

"I wanna hang out a little longer. This is… nice." You motioned for Chika to scooch in closer. Of course, Chika was happy to oblige. She backed up so that she'd be resting against You's torso, allowing for her to be hugged from behind. You buried her nose into Chika's short orange hair. She always used the same tropical tangerine flavored shampoo, it was a sweet scent. It was a scent which at that moment was filling You's nose, and was welcome to do so.

"Somebody feeling clingy?" Chika teased. Though she knew she loved it just as much as You.

"Mmm… Maybe." You breathed.

"It's fine. Bed can wait a little longer." Chika grinned, sinking into the embrace. "You wanna go out tomorrow? It's all snowy out, so I'm sure business at the Inn will be slow."

You hummed in response. "Like a date? Sure I'd love to. What do you have in mind?"

"So long as I'm with you, I'll love anything we decide to do."

A roll of the eyes and a sigh was Chika's response. "That was extremely corny." A chuckle escaped her. "But yeah, okay. I'm sure anything will do just fine."

"Want to think about it later?"

With a nod of affirmation, it was agreed that they would discuss the details of their date later. For now, they just wanted to hang out by the light of the fire and enjoy eachothers company. Which is exactly what they did.


End file.
